dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Victoria Song
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 빅토리아 / Victoriathumb|400px *'Nombre real : '宋茜 / Song Qian *'Nickname:' Miss Elastic, Pororia, Qiannie, Vic omma, Barbie Kung Fu, Queen Of China. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Qingdao, Shandong - China *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 50kg *'Grupo Sanguineo :' A *'Signo chino: '''Conejo *'Signo Zodíacal:' Acuario *'Agencia: SM Entertainment. Biografía Victoria Song nació y se crió en Quingdao, China. Desde pequeña estudió en la prestigiosa Academia de Danzas de Beijing y se especializó en Ballet y Danza étnica China. Victoria fue descubierta en un concurso de baile en Beijing por unos cazatalentos de SM entertainment, donde pasó la audición inmediatamente y comenzó a prepararse en actuación y modelaje en Corea del Sur. Dramas *Chinese Paladin 5 (2014) *Cocoon Town Legend (GTV, 2014) *When Love Walked in (GTV, 2012) Películas *I AM (2012) Programas de TV *SBS ‘Clenched Fist Chef’ (2014) *Ultimate Group (2014, como MC) *KBS "A Song For You" (20/7/14, junto a Amber y Luna) *Music Core (5/07/14, como MC especial) *14th Top Chinese Music Award (13/04/14, como MC) *Glitter (KBS, 2013, con Kim So Eun, como MC) *Go! F(x) (Mnet, 2013) *HunanTV Happy Camp (17/08/13, como MC invitada) *Family's Dignity Full House (16/08/13) *HBTV Superstar China (21/07/13, Ep 3, como juez invitada) *The Voice Korea 2 (31/05/13) *Amazing F(x) (MBC, 2013) *Blind Test 180 (05/03/13) *Funny or Die (con Anna Kendrick)(2013)'' '' *Top Magic Show (16/08/12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Idol Star Olympics (26/07/12, junto a Amber y Luna) *Strong Heart (17/07/12 y 24/07/12) *Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (17/07/12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Weekly Idol (11/07/12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Radio Star (11/07/12) *Come To Play (09/07/12) *Beatles Code 2 (03/07/12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Mnet 20's Choice (28/06/12, como MC, junto a Luna y Krystal) *Hello (25/06/12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *100 Million Quiz Show (15/06/12, junto a Luna) *KangTa's Pasta E Basta (17/05/12) *The Voice of Korea (04/05/12, junto a Krystal) *The Best Couple (24/11/11 y 01/12/11) *The Best Couple (05,12,19/10/11, junto a Amber) *Happy Together (29/09/11) *Star Couple Challenge (12/09/11) *OBS News (2/08/11, junto a Amber y Krystal) *Idol Brain Collision (03/02/11, junto a Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Star Couple Challenge (03/02/11, junto a Sulli) *Star King (2010-E284 - Presente) *MBC Entertainment Awards (29/12/10) *Night Star (19/12/10) *Strong Heart (14/12/10 y 21/12/10) *Let's Go Dream Team! (14/11/10, junto a Krystal) *Love Chaser (30/09/10) *7-Day Miracle (2/09/10, junto a Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Running Man (20/08/10) *We Got Married (MBC, 19/06/10 - 17/09/11, con Nichkhun) *Invincible Youth (KBS, 18/06/10 - 24/12/10) *F(x) Koala (MBC, 2010) *Hello f(x) (YStar, 2010) Vídeos Musicales *Agape - Zhang Li Yin (2014) * Mr. Simple (3D LG Version) - Super Junior (2012) *Blind - The TRAX (2011) *Let you go - The TRAX (2010) *U (Version China) - Super Junior M (2009) *Mirotic - TVXQ (DBSK) (2008) *Replay - SHINee (2008) *Any Dream (Sansung Anycall) - Bi Rain (2008) *Eternity - Kang Ta (2008) *In My Heart Someday - Kang Ta (2008) *Breaka Shaka - Kang Ta (2010) Anuncios *TonyMoly (con Super Junior M) *Shilla Duty Free (con TVXQ ) *Center Pole - (con Won Bin) *Lovcat( f(x)) *Caribbean Bay - (con 2PM) *IPKN Cosmetics *Spao - ( Super Junior y f(x)) *Cafe Real / Jardin Coffe *Estee Lauder's Pure Colour, Lipstick *Elite's School Uniform - (con f(x) y INFINITE) *Calvin Klein Jeans - (con Sulli y Krystal (f(x) ) *LG Lollipop *Smoothie King Drink - (con Sulli) *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *LG Optimus Z - F(x) *Eithtoo CF - (con f(x), SHINee y Zhang Li Yin) *Samsung LCD TV *Samsung Anycall – (Any dream) (con Bi Rain) *Smart S Line School Uniforms - (con SHINee) *Infinitely Yours Seoul - (con DBSK y Super Junior) *Spris Winter - (con Lee Jun Ki) *SoCool Colección Fotográfica *Victoria Hongma - Honkong & Macao. Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'f(x) **'''Posición: Líder, Vocalista, Bailarina principal junto a Luna. *'Educación:' **Graduada de la Escuela Secundaria en China **Academia de Danza de Beijing *'Idiomas:' Chino(fluido), Coreano(fluido), y Ingles (básico). *'Familia:' Padre y Madre. *'Casting: '''2007 Beijing, China SM Casting System. *'Hobbies/Especialidades:' Danza tradicional China, Jazz, estiramiento, canto, y posee una gran elasticidad. *'Helado favorito: Té verde. *'''Color favorito: Negro y Azul. *'Animal Favorito: '''Los gatos por su lealtad. *Fue entrenada en baile por Bi Rain, como ella aun no dominaba el coreano utilizaban un traductor. *Cree que la más atractiva en F(x) es Amber por su encanto varonil. Dijo que si tuviése que casarse con alguna miembro de f(x) sería con Amber ya quore por su masculinidad tiende a comptarse como un hermano mayor quien te cuida y te molesta al mismo tiempo. *Ha tenido rumores de romance con Nichkhun (2PM , su esposo en WGM) *Su nombre verdadero es Song Qian, el CEO de la agencia quería buscarle un nombre artístico, decía que ella podría triunfar en el futuro por ser bonita y talentosa, por tal motivo la nombró ''Victoria. *Durante 24 años pensó que su tipo de sangre era O, y hace poco se dió cuenta que su sangre es tipo A. *G.O de MBLAQ dijo que Victoria era su integrante favorita de f(x). *En WGM, Kim Jung Min dijo que era fan de f(x) y que su integrante favorita era Victoria. *Seo In Guk la escogió como su integrante favorita de f(x). *'Tipo ideal:' Un chico alguien Alto, que no fuma, que hablan el mismo idioma que yo y alguien es como Min Hyun de NU'EST. (que era el mismo que el tipo ideal). *Kang Ta confesó que quería conquistar a Victoria apenas salió del servicio militar, pero al ver que muchos chicos ya estaban intentándolo se rindió. *Su nombre verdadero es Song Qian, el CEO de la agencia quería buscarle un nombre artístico, decía que ella podría triunfar en el futuro por ser bonita y talentosa, por tal motivo la nombró Victoria. *Fue entrenada en baile por Bi Rain, como ella aun no dominaba el coreano utilizaban un traductor. *Reconoció haber tenido problemas con el habla de su drama porque hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hablaba (chino). *Julien Kang dijo que era fan de f(x), y que su integrante e idol favorita era Victoria. *Fue elegida como una de las 50 personas más bellas del mundo por el portal chino Sohu. *Victoria sera la protagonista de un nuevo drama''' Cocoon Town Romance''' junto a Jiang Jing Fu. *Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Victoria, "Song Qian " realizo un proyecto de caridad: donaron útiles escolares y libros a una escuela de niños de bajos recursos a su nombre. *En varias ocasiones ha dicho que su chico ideal es el actor Song Seung Heon; tambien a declarado que le gustaría conocerlo. *Ocupó el 2do lugar de la lista "Top 5 estrellas femeninas de Corea que se convertirían en buenas esposas y madres". *Durante 24 años pensó que su tipo de sangre era O, pero en 2010 durante una campaña de donación de sangre llamada "You're a real hero" que f(x) realizo debido a los análisis''' descubrió que su tipo de sangre es A. *Aprendió Coreano Leyendo "Pororo". *Es muy cuidadosa con todo lo que hace *Cuando f(x) viaja al extranjero por giras, lleva siempre medicina para las demás por lo que es considerada la mama del grupo. *No solo cuida de las chicas de su grupo, sino también de todos sus dongsaengs de la SM. *Mucho idols la han declarado su mujer ideal por su belleza tanto física como interna. *Sus piernas son consideradas unas de las mejores del Kpop. *Ella y Krystal son consideradas las más fashionistas de f(x). *Según sus cercanos, ella es una persona con un buen corazón, noble, sensible y puro; una buena persona que se preocupa por todos los que la rodean (familia, amigos e incluso colegas) *Gracias a ella, el grupo es muy popular en China debido a que su popularidad en aquel país ha crecido en el último tiempo, y se ha convertido en una idol querida allí debido a su cercania con la gente. *Fue elegida la mejor esposa y madre. *Según varios idols, su belleza solo se comparar con la de una diosa. *'Su comida favorita: '''el Samgyupsal. *Es una de las ídolos que posee el mejor rostro sin maquillaje. *Es modelo para varias marcas de ropa y cosméticos de belleza. * Recibió la propuesta de protagonizar junto a Cha Tae Hyun "'My Sassy Girl 2"(secuela de la famosa película My Sassy Girl) pero todavía no confirmo su participación. *Ocupa el lugar N°80 en la lista de "Los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo 2013" según 'TC Candler'. *La mayoría de sus fanbases hacen donaciones en su nombre. * En el programa Go!f(x) Amber dijo que por lo general ella y Luna son las que suelen hacerlas reír con sus bromas y las mantienen entretenidas. Ver aqui * La pagina oficial de Tera, actualizo una foto de Victoria diciendo que vendría como presentadora de Hello Godness. Victoria solo representara la marca por un corto tiempo. * Victoria dice que también quiere ir por un Concepto Sexy. * Victoria confesó que ella quiere ir a por el concepto sexy. Durante su aparición en KBS A Song for You , f(x) se encontró con un comentario de un fan extranjera diciendo: "Me gusta f(x) porque no tiene el concepto sexy como los otros grupos de chicas. ", Victoria dijo, "no creo que alguien tiene que usar necesariamente una falda corta o revelar su piel para lucir sexy" * Victoria aparece en un periódico de Tailandia, también es nombrada como la 'Diosa de Asia' 'Goddess of Asia 2014' Enlaces *Instagram *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (Me2day) *Perfil (Weibo) * Perfil (Twitter) Galería Victoria Song 01.png Victoria Song 02.jpg Victoria Song 03.jpg Victoria Song 05.jpg Victoria Song 04.jpg Victoria Song6.jpg Victoria Song7.jpg Victoria Song8.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz